


Fever Dream

by airedis



Series: Crazy Magic Sugar [1]
Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: (we got all the jobs here), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Edging, Fingerfucking, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Switching, im so sorry, incubus, just...so much of it, so many descriptions of bodily fluids, these tags are horrendous but you need to know what you're getting into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airedis/pseuds/airedis
Summary: Seunghyub wakes to an unexpected visitor
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Lee Seunghyub | J.DON
Series: Crazy Magic Sugar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627879
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

> listen.  
> do i hate myself for the way i tagged this? almost definitely.  
> am i going to change it? would that i could but the people have a right to know
> 
> please don't expect anything out of this - it's literally just filth. forgive me

He can’t breathe. It’s uncomfortable, a heavy weight crushing down on him, sinking deeper and deeper.

Seunghyub is pressed into the mattress, held down by an unknown force as all the air in his lungs slowly seeps out. He sucks in a long pull of air and feels his chest cave in further, eyes flying open in sleep-addled panic to near pitch black blindness. A hand brushes down the side of his face, tickling, and Seunghyub freezes.

The weight on top of him is a body, a person.

He can feel the heat bleeding between them and it pours into Seunghyub, burning him from the inside out. Something stirs inside him and his mouth goes dry, pulse kicking up another notch as the figure above him shifts. Fear is not the only thing keeping him from moving, trapped as he is beneath this body and pinned to the bed in the restrictive bind of blankets, completely at this person’s mercy.

The darkness ebbs away, Seunghyub’s eyes gradually adjusting to the night flooding his room. Above him, the figure’s gaze flickers to his face and meets his stare, eyes glowing like a cat’s, flashing bright.

Seunghyub’s heart is rocketing but, oh, he must be dreaming. Humans don’t have eyes like that.

Those eyes don’t leave Seunghyub’s face as Seunghyub’s gaze travels over him. It’s a boy, a boy with big eyes, plush lips, and sharp teeth that glint in the moonlight. The corners of his lips turn up and he lowers his head, nosing against the underside of Seunghyub’s jaw.

Thoughts are swirling around in Seunghyub’s head, distant and drowning, caught in a whirlpool of noise. The boy shifts again, his leg slotted in between Seunghyub’s, and Seunghyub is all at once distinctly aware of his own body laying quietly motionless, buzzing from the inside. His hands twitch and he brings them up, hesitant even in this realm of unreality.

Seunghyub settles his hands on the boy’s waist, so small and fragile beneath his palms. This seems to be the right move because the boy licks a stripe up his neck in approval, tongue hot against Seungyhub’s already feverish skin.

It feels so lifelike, so incredibly real. He’s never been in a dream this intense before.

He’s dizzy, hot and confused and still floating half asleep as he realizes how turned on he is. A distant sense of embarrassment whispers at the edge of his consciousness, insistent and teasing at his eagerness]. Even in a dream he wants it this bad.

With deft hands, the boy tugs the blankets off Seunghyub, exposing him to the night. He’s completely clothed but under the boy’s careful attention, it feels as if he’s wearing nothing at all. The boy begins to kiss down his chest, lips trailing over Seunghyub’s shirt, and Seunghyub feels the fire even through the thick of the fabric. When he reaches Seunghyub’s pants, the boy’s hands slide down Seunghyub’s sides, over his thighs, bringing everything down with them.

If this were anything but a dream, Seunghyub would cover his face and hide. Instead, he reaches out and touches the boy’s hair, light and feathery between his fingertips. The boy looks up at him, his cat eyes catching a bit of the light and flashing dangerously. Seunghyub’s stomach tightens and he swallows dryly.

With this, the boy reaches out and his fingers wrap around Seunghyub’s dick.

He moves his hand slowly, a teasing smile on his face as he gets a feel for Seunghyub. It’s been so long since he’s been touched that even with just this, Seunghyub is already fighting not to push up into the boy’s hand. A devious grin is all the warning he gets before the boy dips his head and takes Seunghyub into his mouth.

Seunghyub’s hips do surge up this time, a ragged groan ripping past his lips ashe’s swallowed all the way down. Even in a dream, he doesn’t last long like this. Seunghyub clutches at the sheets, hands fighting the urge to fist in the boy’s hair and tug him down even further. The flat of the boy’s tongue glides up the underside of his dick, wet and filthy, and he turns his eyes up to stare at Seunghyub. Wide eyes with sharp edges and a look that promises tender destruction.

He’s going to be Seunghyub’s undoing.

Seunghyub pushes up into his mouth and he hums in satisfaction, a smile lingering at the corner of his stretched lips as Seunghyub comes apart at the seams. Overwhelmed, Seunghyub’s hips stutter as he comes, shoulders pressed deep into the mattress as the boy above him drinks him down.

Exhausted, Seunghyub drops back down, boneless, and watches the boy pull away with a grin. His tongue darts out to lick away a spot of come lingering on his lips and Seunghyub’s interest stirs again, despite himself.

The boy slinks up and lays himself out over Seunghyub once more, his thigh pressed precariously close, the bare skin there soft and warm against against Seunghyub’s pelvis. He nuzzles up into Seunghyub’s neck, a hand cupping the edge of Seunghyub’s jaw.

“Good boy,” he says, voice husky and warm.

Seunghyub’s stomach swoops, his head in free fall as he’s hit with another wave of arousal.

“You…”

His voice is scratchy, throat dry as the sound scrapes past.

The boy shushes him quietly, presses a kiss to the corner of Seunhyub’s mouth and tucks his face into Seunghyub’s shoulder. His hand strokes over Seunghyub’s chest lazily, drawing patterns across his torso. Seunghyub settles into the bed, lets himself sink into the mattress. His pajama pants are bunched below his knees and he’s cold, a little uncomfortable. But he’s got this beautiful boy draped over him and -

Well, it doesn’t matter much either way.

Like a gentle stream, Seunghyub feels himself drifting off and has just enough presence of mind to marvel at the idea of falling asleep within a dream. And then he thinks of nothing at all, fast asleep.

-

The next morning is an interesting affair, to say the least. Seunghyub wakes up to sunlight flooding his room, seeping into all the corners, bright and shiny.

That’s the first difference.

He wakes up later than usual and now his room is sparkling with uncontrolled sunshine. He’s also shivering, legs bare because the blankets are kicked to the floor. His pajama pants are tangled around his feet, naked from the waist down for all the world to see. He must have shimmied out of them while he was...dreaming. There’s no point to modesty when he lives alone but the air is frigid and he has goosebumps pebbling his skin, so Seunghyub hikes his pants back up and rolls out of bed.

The next difference to the morning doesn’t appear to him so much as it smacks him right in the face.

Surprise greets him in the form of a pale haired young man lounging artfully on his couch in a fashionably sheer shirt and a small pair of shorts, the length of which Seunghyub has never seen on a man before. His first instinct is to fly off the handle in a state of panic because there is a stranger who broke into his house and is now laying on his couch.

Seunghyub gracefully slams into the wall in his effort to get the hell out of the room. The boy on the couch looks up at the noise.

“Oh,” he says carelessly. “You’re awake.”

“What are you doing in my house.”

Seunghyub’s voice is convincingly demanding despite his back pressed against the wall. He’s in his pajamas and there’s an intruder spread out on his couch like he owns the place. What the fuck.

“Just hanging out.”

The boy lays his head back against the arm rest, one leg crossed over the other, foot bouncing lazily in the air. Seunghyub stares in incredulity.

“Who are you?” He shakes his head, casting the question away. “Get out!”

The boy rolls his head to the side and stares at Seunghyub with sleepy eyes. “You’re kicking me out already? After all the fun we had last night?”

Seunghyub is rooted to the floor, realization crashing over him like a tidal wave. There was something faintly familiar about the stranger, something about him that Seunghyub couldn’t quite place. It was him last night, he’s the one who woke Seunghyub up. As it turns out, that wasn’t a dream and he’s a fucking idiot.

It should have been more obvious in hindsight, but how the hell was he supposed to know that some random guy would break into his place and go down on him in the middle of the night? His brain grinds to a screeching halt, unable to properly process what exactly is going on.

The boy slides off the couch and shuffles over to Seunghyub, as non-threatening as can be.

“I’m just passing through,” he says, crowding a little too close into Seunghyub’s space. “I was hoping to stay longer but if you want me gone, then I’ll go. But...can I at least have one more meal first?”

Seunghyub’s back is glued to the wall, pressed against it as close as humanly possible. In front of him, the boy stands less than an arm’s length away and yet Seunghyub can feel the heat rolling off his body, palpable. There’s an intoxicating scent that hangs in the air around them, clinging to the boy, sticky like honey.

A rush of dizziness passes over Seunghyub and he flattens his palms against the wall behind him, trying to will his knees into not giving out beneath him. The boy gives a slow blink and his words finally break through the haze in Seunghyub’s brain.

 _One more meal_.

“What do you mean ‘one more’?” Seunghyub asks, wrenching his gaze back up.

The boy shrugs. “I’m just a little hungry still. Your energy led me here last night but I had no idea that…” He smiles. “You had _so_ much energy. I haven’t gotten to eat so well in months.”

His voice is a little distant, dreamy. Seunghyub feels his ears heat in embarrassment. The boy turns his focus back on Seunghyub.

“Can I have another taste?” A teasing smile flirts around the corners of his lips.

Seunghyub can hardly believe his ears at such a brazen request. His blood burns, rushing to resettle to a far lower place than it should at a time like this.

“I - what?” He asks dumbly.

The boy’s smile widens.

“If you’re throwing me out, you wouldn’t mind giving me another taste, right? Just a tiny one.”

He forward, tracing loops with a deft finger over Seunghyub’s chest. Seunghyub finds himself unable to move away, bewildered to high hell and more than a little frightened. He has no idea what’s going on.

“What are you - no?!” Seunghyub finally knocks his hand away. “What are you even talking about? Get out of my fucking house!”

The boy sighs.

“Fine. I’ll go. Just one last thing.”

He darts forward, quick as lightning, far too fast for Seunghyub to even react. A hand wraps around the back of Seunghyub’s neck, holding him in place. A flicker of fear ignites and races down Seunghyub’s spine as the boy crowds in at his side.

There’s a mouth at his ear, a dizzying scent pouring off the boy in waves, warm and inviting. He smells so good, cloying and pleasant. Saccharine, the ambrosia spills from him with a tinge of spice, a suggestion for _more_. The hand on the back of Seunghyub’s neck has a cool shock sparking up his veins. Seunghyub’s hands twitch as he fights the inexplicable urge to grab the boy and drag him even closer.

He’s trapped against the wall, an uncomfortable heat kindling in his stomach when the boy opens his mouth to speak.

“Next time,” he promises. His teeth close around the lobe of Seunghyub’s ear and Seunghyub shakes, a fluttering breath pushing out of his lungs.

Despite his fear, a strong arousal pulses through his body, flowing through him and burning at every point the boy touches. His dick stirs in his pants, aching and insistent. This isn’t normal - _he_ isn’t normal.

This boy isn’t human.

“What are you?” Seunghyub blurts out, hardly able to pull back enough to look at the boy for how much he wants to drown in him.

A lazy smile slowly spreads across the boy’s face, his eyelids lowering until he’s staring at Seunghyub through his lashes seductively.

“Just a lost, lonely incubus passing through.”

Seunghyub swallows thickly, his heart hammering against his ribs. This is bad. This is really, really bad. He should wrench himself away, run and hide and break free from whatever spell this creature is surely wafting over him.

But all he really wants to do is fall into him and get lost forever.

Seunghyub’s throat is tight. “What do you want?”

The incubus looks at him, eyes like a black hole, pulling him in. “You.”

He doesn’t know what draws it from his lips, but his mouth is dry as he utters one word.

“Okay.”

A delighted grin pulls at the incubus’ mouth. He tips forward and presses that mouth against Seunghyub’s neck, scorching. When he speaks, his lips brush against Seunghyub’s skin and light a cascade of sparks shivering in their wake.

“What’s your name?”

Seunghyub gulps down air, swallows the saliva welling in his mouth, feels his throat surge up to meet the boy’s mouth. “Seunghyub.”

The demon chuckles, a pair of teeth scraping lightly over Seunghyub’s skin, closing gently over a line of tendon. It’s only after he’s pulled away that he speaks, meeting Seunghyub’s gaze with unwavering eyes.

“I’m Hun. Please take care of me.”

Hun stands before him, soft haired and breathtaking, and Seunghyub is fucking doomed.

-

He expects Hun to pounce on him, expects to have all the energy sucked from his body, expects to be devoured immediately. What actually happens is that Hun takes a nap on the couch, curled up with his hands pillowed beneath his cheek as Seunghyub pretends to be busy working. He makes it through the day with Hun idly running commentary over what’s on the television and watching with curiosity when Seunghyub cooks dinner.

By the time Seunghyub falls asleep, Hun hasn’t so much as brushed against him, let alone climbed back into his bed.

The next day is more of the same and now a tinge of worrying suspicion creeps at the edge of Seunghyub’s thoughts, niggling at a corner of his brain and setting in. He contemplates bringing it up to Hun, just to set the record straight - but if he does, it may set the demon off. Seunghyub can’t take any chances.

He’s washing dishes the next morning when Hun slinks up behind him, quiet as a falling snowflake, and winds his arms around Seunghyub’s middle.

His chin hooks over Seunghyub’s shoulder, mouth at Seunghyub’s ear, and he says, “I want a snack.”

A chill crawls up Seunghyub’s spine, suspends itself at the base of his neck, freezing where Hun’s lips are warm.

Swallowing, he clears his throat nervously before speaking, false surety coating his words. “What do you want?”

The question takes him back to the other day when he’d asked the same thing and gotten himself into this whole situation. Instead of answering, Hun reaches up and turns Seunghyub’s head towards him with a gentle hand. His palm rests, warm and dry, cradling Seunghyub’s cheek, fingertips hooked beneath Seunghyub’s jaw.

Hun’s mouth covers his, soft and insistent.

In a delayed sort of shock, Seunghyub can only kiss back. It’s over in a matter of heartbeats. Hun pulls back, eyes clear and bright, and licks his lips. Seunghyub can’t help but to track the movement, a simmering heat replacing the chill at his neck. Unceremoniously, Hun exitsthe kitchen and leaves Seunghyub’s mind in racing turmoil.

The following days prove to develop a pattern: Hun leaves Seunghyub to his own devices one day, stealing kisses from him the next. Each time, he becomes a little bolder, pushes Seunghyub a little further, and each time, a little more of Seunghyub’s fear melts away. By the end of the week, he has Seunghyub backed into a wall, his hands in Seunghyub’s hair and his tongue in Seunghyub’s mouth.

It’s a bit overwhelming to say the least. But Seunghyub is desperate and likes kissing, and Hun is good with his mouth, so when Hun pulls back, Seunghyub follows him. His eyes are shut, mouth searching for Hun’s, so he can’t see what expression Hun makes, but he hears the noise of surprise and feels the grin against his lips.

Seunghyub’s hesitation dives off a cliff after that.

Though it doesn’t seem as if Hun needs to “eat” everyday, it also doesn’t mean that he _can’t_. Evidently, Hun is a hedonist because once Seunghyub has made it clear through his actions that he’s completely on board, Hun indulges himself.

Seunghyub complies more quickly than he’s proud of, which is to say instantaneously.

His back is pressed against the couch cushions, Hun in his lap, Hun’s hands at his jaw bringing him closer. Seunghyub is easy, so easy, his dick already stirring in his pants just from Hun’s mouth on his. He’s out of his depth, overwhelmed by the smell of Hun, spicy and sharp, penetrating his senses.

It doesn’t go further that day, Hun working him down slowly as Seunghyub’s hands clutch at his shoulders. Hun always takes the lead and Seunghyub is grateful that the decision is taken out of his hands, waits patiently for Hun to come to him to scratch the itch instead of Seunghyub pitifully begging for it. The sad thing is, he would too.

Later, Seunghyub finds himself with Hun in his lap once more. Hun has his face buried in Seunghyub’s neck and he’s sucking a bruise into the skin, wet and dark. He’s plastered against Seunghyub’s torso, his hands splayed flat against the burning skin as they roam, tickling and torturous. Seunghyub is dizzy with want, that warm, tangy scent flooding his head with Hun this close.

He’s hard already, the front of his pants tented ridiculously as his hands sweep down Hun’s back, keeping him close. Their mouths connect and Hun kisses him deeply, coaxing his mouth open to allow their tongues to meet. Seunghyub shivers, the wet slide of it sending a trail of fire through him.

Hun touches him, fingers just skimming above the hem of his pants, and Seunghyub’s stomach clenches. He wants Hun to shove his hand inside and touch him, aching, but he tries to have some sense of propriety, no matter how out of place it is. So he just swallows his pride and focuses on not rocking his hips against Hun’s leg. Hun, a teasing, knowing smirk on his lips, pale torso peeking through his tattered sweater, is not making it any easier.

-

Seunghyub is beat.

Despite largely working from home, or maybe even because of it, anytime he has to leave the house to complete a project, Seunghyub is totally drained of energy. He’s tired, mildly stressed, and in need of a long, hot bath.

The problem is, a curious thing happens whenever Seunghyub reaches the end of a particularly busy day: he needs to let the edge off. His preferred method over the years has been to take care of it himself, the soothing touch of his own hand washing away layers of exhaustion. It’s become his favorite stress reliever.

So, when he comes back at the end of a long day, the sun already dipped beneath the skyline and coating the apartment in a cool blue glow, Seunghyub only has one thing on his mind.

Habit takes over his tired limbs and he slips easily into his customary routine, hardly even taking note of Hun’s napping figure on the couch as he makes his way to his room. Seunghyub drops his bag on the ground and steps out of his pants, not even bothering to unbutton his shirt before he falls back on the bed, slumped against the headboard. His head is at a weird angle, pressed too far forward to really be comfortable, his spine barely more than a cable holding his body together. Adding to the discomfort, his shoulders are bunched up around his ears, his arm at almost too awkward of an angle to properly touch himself, legs sprawled haphazardly in front of him like a tossed away ragdoll.

His muscles feel heavy, keeping his hand unhurried as he strokes himself to fullness to thoughts of strobing static, his mind flickering like an old television. He closes his eyes, drifts in a fugue state of exhaustion as his mind wanders, hand keeping a steady, if slow, pace.

Seunghyub has never been particularly loud but he’s vocal enough, rough groans slipping quietly into the air as he tries to release the tension of the day. He takes it easy, having neither the energy nor the interest in racing to the finish.

It’s become almost a meditative process for him over time, a place where he can lose himself and untangle, leaving his thoughts unspooled in a sprawling mess around himself to be picked up another day. Seunghyub lets himself fall into a fuzzy state of pleasure, floating in a space between realms, suspended in time.

He doesn’t hear the door unlatch but he flinches, startled, when a weight presses down on the bed next to him. Seunghyub blinks open blurry eyes to see the still half asleep face of Hun right next to him. Hun curls into his side, a hand snaking over his stomach and joining Seunghyub’s hand on his dick, fingers warm and velvety.

“You woke me up,” Hun mumbles, voice scratchy and muffled against Seunghyub’s shoulder.

Seunghyub has an apology perched on the tip of his tongue, brain so rattled he can’t even think to ask how, but Hun continues.

“You smelled so good, I had to see what you were up to.”

He licks a stripe up Seunghyub’s neck, right along the jugular, and the words Seunghyub had been about to say catch in his throat as he swallows them back down. Hun’s words raise more questions than answers but Seunghyub finds himself unable to care about the mystery at hand when there’s another hand stealing away his attention and directing it decidedly downwards.

His own hand falls away from his dick, nudged aside by Hun as he takes over. Seunghyub lets him, toes curling into the sheets.

“Why didn’t you ask me?”

Hun’s voice is far too calm for someone pumping a hand up and down someone else’s dick, his pace so constant that it takes Seunghyub a moment too long to process the question.

They’ve been easing into this whole spontaneous arrangement, taking it relatively slow by an incubus’ standards so that Seunghyub has time to adjust, adapting to the new presence in his life that showed up out of nowhere. As such, they haven't gone all the way yet, have barely even gotten any clothes off at all. So Seunghyub just...forgot.

He forgot Hun was there, ready and willing, waiting for Seunghyub’s signal. Years of going solo will do that, the desire to take care of it himself winning out over the hassle of finding someone to lend a helping hand. It’s been barely over a week since Hun showed up in his bed. All things considered, Seunghyub doesn’t think he can be blamed for it slipping his mind.

Hun moves, his palms sliding down Seunghyub’s thighs, his head perilously close to Seunghyub’s dick. Seunghyub’s brain is muddled, thoughts of Hun wrapping around everything else and enclosing it, blocking off anything but him. With all this, Seunghyub barely remembers to answer Hun’s question.

“I forgot,” he chokes out, voice cracking on the words as Hun goes down on him.

Hun’s mouth is a familiar feeling, one that Seunghyub didn’t even know he was chasing after until he found it once more.

He moans, a rumble coming up from deep in his chest as his fingers knot in Hun’s hair. Hun makes an encouraging noise, the sound vibrating around Seunghyub. His lips are stretched around Seunghyub, his expression pleased, relaxed, as if he’s been waiting to be back here again, with Seunghyub’s dick half way down his throat. Seunghyub twitches as the thought, a spasm running through him that he knows without a doubt that Hun feels.

It sets his skin on fire and his fingers tighten in Hun’s hair.

Hun swallows around him in approval, his head bobbing at an agonizing crawl that has Seunghyub’s legs shaking. He seems to know exactly what he’s doing to Seunghyub, his eyes gleaming with a wicked sense of purpose when he stares up at Seunghyub. His eyes are so large, so beautiful above a mouth wrapped around Seunghyub’s dick, lips dark red and slick, that Seunghyub has to push Hun off him.

“Wait,” he pants, chest heaving, stomach clenched tightly.

Hun hums inquisitively, eyes turned back down to watch the hand that has replaced his mouth.Seunghyub grabs his wrist to halt him, arm trembling slightly with the effort of holding himself back. Hun glances back up at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s too fast.” His head spins, flooded with desire. “I shouldn’t - this early -”

Hun cuts him off, a warm palm placed against Seunghyub’s stomach. “I don’t care about that. There are no rules here.”

“But what about -”

“Do you want to come?”

Having clenched shut with the effort of restraining himself, Seunghyub’s eyes pop open at the unexpected question.

“What?”

“Do you want to come?” Hun repeats.

His fingers trail down Seunghyub’s stomach, featherlight fingertips leaving behind a constellation of goosebumps. Seunghyub swallows.

“Yes.”

Hun fixes him with a stare, his lips turned up in a devilish smile, challenging.

“Then do it.”

He dips his head back down but his mouth goes to Seunghyub’s hip instead, hand pumping Seunghyub relentlessly this time. Seunghyub’s hips surge up and Hun’s other hand moves to pin him down. He doesn’t have much leverage from his position but even this light pressure is enough to render Seunghyub’s hips immobile, body unable to find the leverage to push up due to his awkward position.

Hun doesn’t let up, his hand moving fast as he leans down to plant a garden of kisses against Seunghyub’s stomach. His teeth scraping along Seunghyub’s hip bone is what does it; the light grind of Hun’s teeth over his bones through the skin sends an electric shock down his body, Hun’s fingers around him the conduit that pulls the orgasm through him like a power surge. Seunghyub doesn’t have time to do more than grip the sheets, the thin fabric straining, pulled taut under his fingers. His hips stutter, heels digging into the mattress to find purchase as Hun’s hand continues to work him over.

He thinks he feels Hun pause, just briefly, but the motion continues as Hun brings him back down.

Seunghyub’s chest thunders, his shirt suddenly restrictive, a suffocating barrier around his lungs. It takes the better part of a minute before Seunghyub opens his eyes once more and what he’s met with has the air stuttering in his lungs.

Come drips down the side of Hun’s face, pearly and viscous. It catches in his hair, clinging to his bangs and beading at the corner of his lips like milky water drops. Some of it has trailed down his jaw and spilled over onto his neck, gathered in the dip of his collarbones. Seunghyub’s mouth goes dry as he traces the path of his come down Hun’s face, his throat working soundlessly as he watches the slow, steady drip.

His eyes meet Hun’s and his mouth falls open as he takes it all in. It’s hotter than it has any right to be and, with mounting horror, Seunghyub feels himself starting to harden again just at the sight. Hun seems to know what’s running through Seunghyub’s mind because a pink tongue darts out to lick away the come at the edge of his mouth, his eyes never leaving Seunghyub’s as he swallows.

The corners of Hun’s lips quirk up before he leans forward and presses a quick kiss to Seunghyub’s lips. Something warm and sticky is left against his skin, transferred between them as Hun pulls away, a thin line of Seunghyub’s own come dribbling down his cheek. It only takes a glance at Hun’s smug expression to light Seunghyub up again, his heart on fire as he reaches out and grabs Hun, dragging the demon into him.

Hun’s smile is sharp against his lips as Seunghyub loses himself in Hun’s mouth.

-

Each day seems to be simultaneously drawn out to twice its length while flashing by quick as a crack of lightning. After Hun found him and touched him, it takes no time at all for things to heat up even more, their progression fast-tracked. As muddled as it’s all becoming in Seunghyub’s head, it’s no surprise that it seems like the blink of an eye before Seunghyub finds himself falling into bed with Hun.

His pants are dragged down, sliding down his legs and tossed carelessly to the side. Seunghyub’s hands twitch, unsure of where to go. He settles them in Hun’s hair, carding through the soft strands as Hun makes his way down Seunghyub’s body. Seunghyub ends up on his back with Hun between his legs, a pair of soft lips trailing over his hip bone

Hun’s fingers are softly digging into the backs of Seunghyub’s thighs, inching ever closer to the spot between his cheeks. His thumb circles the rim and Seunghyub can’t stop himself, he clenches up as a shock of trepidation runs through him. Hun pauses.

“Are you okay?”

And isn’t that just humiliating? The first time they’re about to actually sleep together and Seunghyub’s got a freaking demon asking if he’s okay.

“I’m fine,” he says, but he’s starting to shake a little.

“Are you scared?” Hun asks as he pulls back to look at Seunghyub curiously. “We can do something else.”

“No - I want to,” Seunghyub blurts out. “I’ve just - I’ve never...done it like this...before…”

He trails off into a mumble, hides his face in his arm, ears burning. Hun makes a quiet noise and then crawls forward, lowers himself until he’s flush against Seunghyub, and kisses him. Seunghyub is caught off guard but it does the trick; he relaxes bit by bit, a hand tangled in Hun’s hair.

When Hun pulls back though, the apprehension rushes back in. Hun, for his part, seems unphased. He pats Seunghyub on the chest, beckoning him to untense.

“Here,” he says, sitting up on his knees beside Seunghyub. “Tonight I’ll show you how it works and if you’re still _up_ for it -” He breaks off with a snicker. “ - then tomorrow’s your turn. How about that?”

Seunghyub stares at him, dumbfounded for a moment because a literal sex demon is the last person he’d expect to hear this kind of gentleness from, but here he is.

He nods, shame and gratitude and arousal mingling in a confusing blend of jitters as Hun leans down, lips back on Seunghyub’s. This part is easy and, dare he say it, familiar. Seunghyub tilts his head up as Hun nuzzles against his jaw, pressing featherlight kisses across Seunghyub’s skin and down his chest.

A hand strokes down Seunghyub’s arm to reach for his own and then Hun’s hoisting him up and settling himself in Seunghyub’s lap. His legs splay out, an expanse of skin trapping Seunghyub in place on either side as Hun braces himself on his knees.

“I want you to watch me first,” he murmurs in between kisses. He looks down at Seunghyub coquettishly with half lidded eyes and grins, dangerous. “Then it’s your turn.”

A wave of heat rolls through Seunghyub and he wants to tug Hun back down into his lap. Instead, he places his hands on Hun’s hips and waits. Watches.

Once Seunghyub’s eyes are on him, focused and attentive, Hun reaches behind himself, back arched prettily as he slowly works a finger inside. Seunghyub’s breath catches in his chest as Hun’s whole body visibly untenses, posture loose and open as he tilts his head back, eyes closed. Nothing can be seen from this angle but Seunghyub knows well enough how it works, can imagine Hun knuckle deep, the mystery of it all sparking embers beneath his skin.

Seunghyub’s eyes rake over Hun’s body, past the dip of his collarbones, across the flat plane of his stomach, and down, down to where his dick hangs heavy between his legs, almost pressing up against Seunghyub’s torso. His hands flex, his fingers pressing a little more solidly into Hun’s hip bones.

As Hun works himself open slowly, Seunghyub watches, transfixed, as Hun’s mouth drops open, a harsh pant making its way past his lips. Seunghyub wants to turn him around and count how many fingers Hun has working inside himself. And then Hun’s back arches a little further as his hand starts moving rhythmically, faint moans falling from his mouth. His other hand comes up, palm burning as he bends forward and braces himself against Seunghyub’s shoulder, fingers pumping in and out.

Seunghyub doesn’t think it’s possible to get any harder than he is right now. That is, until the hand on his shoulder slides down his arm and Seunghyub’s hand is being guided behind Hun. His eyes dart up and connect with Hun’s, who is looking at him, cheeks flushed and eyes dark.

“Your turn,” is all he says before he withdraws his fingers and tugs Seunghyub’s hand closer.

Cautiously, Seunghyub’s fingertips explore Hun’s skin. He’s never touched Hun here before, can’t see what his hand is doing, and the uncertainty of it excites him a little. The tip of a finger brushes up against Hun’s hole, gentle and fleeting, but the way Hun’s fingers dig into his shoulder, the way he kisses down Seunghyub’s jaw, tells Seunghyub to keep going.

So he does.

Hun’s body accepts him easily, warm and welcoming, and Seunghyub slides his finger in until he’s knuckle deep.

“Good, good. Keep going,” Hun encourages, lips blazing a trail across Seunghyub’s neck.

Emboldened, Seunghyub moves his hand until he feels Hun clenching around him. He takes this as a hint and works a second finger into him, then a third when Hun huffs against his shoulder. Hun had already loosened himself but Seunghyub is amazed at how easily his body accepts him. His hips rock lightly against Seunghyub’s hand as Seunghyub stretches him, fingers reaching deep. Seunghyub crooks a finger, rubs the pad of his fingertip along the inside of Hun and his heart shatters when Hun clenches around him, a soft whine coming from his throat.

The air in the room kicks up, seeming to envelope Seunghyub in a blanket of heat as he pumps his fingers, slowly at first, then faster as he’s encouraged by Hun’s bitten off noises. He angles his fingers differently and Hun shivers, buries his face in Seunghyub’s neck once more, breath hot and damp against Seunghyub’s skin as he drops down onto Seunghyub’s hand.

Hun bites down lightly against the cords of Seunghyub’s neck, groans against him as Seunghyub’s fingers slide into him.

“Okay,” he says, voice rasping a bit. “I’m ready.”

He trembles as Seunghyub pulls his fingers out and Seunghyub takes a moment to wonder at the flushed and panting figure in his lap. Seunghyub did this, he made Hun like this. Arousal floods through his veins as Hun pushes him down, shoulder blades pressed into the mattress.

Seunghyub pulls Hun down with him, holds Hun to him tightly and works his mouth open as he kisses him, deep and sloppy. Hun melts into him, body pliant and willing against him. Seunghyub thinks he’s going to burn up, dissolve into ash and scatter away. He’s never been this heated before, never been with someone who made him feel like this.

Maybe it’s some kind of magic, maybe it’s just Hun himself, but whatever it is, it’s pulling Seunghyub in until he feels like he’s losing himself in Hun.

He can’t say he minds too much at the moment.

Licking into his mouth one last time, Hun sits back, shifting a little further down Seunghyub’s thighs. Seunghyub is about to ask what he’s doing when Hun’s hand wraps around Seunghyub’s dick, palm slick and warm. He bucks, hissing through his teeth as Hun pumps him slowly, staring at Seunghyub devilishly through his lashes.

And then he grins and that’s all the warning Seunghyub gets before Hun raises up, positions himself, and sinks down onto Seunghyub’s dick.

This time, Seunghyub fights the surge of his hips, thighs tense as he digs his heels into the blankets, chest heaving. Above him, Hun smiles and rolls his hips down, taking Seunghyub deeper. Seunghyub kind of wants to cry.

Hun is ready but Seunghyub isn’t, his stomach clenching as he tosses his head back against the pillows. It’s already so much. He hasn't been touched in so long and here he is, swallowed whole by this devil in disguise, unable to do much more than curl his toes into the sheets, thighs straining to fight the urge to move. Hun has no such reservations about taking it slow anymore; he sets a pace that isn’t exactly fast but is certainly faster than Seunghyub can handle when he hasn’t fucked in a long time.

A moan tears from his throat, his fingers burying in the supple skin of Hun’s thighs. Hun’s hips roll down in a relentless rhythm, his hands braced against Seunghyub’s stomach. A river of moans flows from his lips and washes over Seunghyub, fills his ears and sets him alight. Every move of Hun’s is sensual, something erotic and addictive wrapping around Seunghyub and pulling him in, bringing him in deep until he’s sure he’ll lose his way back.

He’ll get lost in Hun’s labyrinthine spell if it means that Hun keeps sinking down to meet his hips.

Hun’s nails dig into Seunghyub’s skin as he lets out a hoarse groan, grinding down against Seunghyub until Seunghyub pushes into him further, drawing a breathy sigh from him. In spite of the energy crackling between them, there’s a relaxed air about Hun, pleasant and content, a small smile tilting up the corners of his lips as he sits fully seated on Seunghyub‘s dick.

“Seunghyub,” he breathes, airy and fluttering, voice pitching high and almost reverent. If Hun weren’t a demon, Seunghyub would think it sounds like a prayer. His hips sink again.

He’s teasing Seunghyub, driving him to the brink with nothing more than his touch and the roll of his hips. It’s torture, sweet torture, and with Hun looking down at him, lips parted and eyes half lidded, it’s sexy as hell.

For as long as they move with each other, it’s still over far too quickly - Seunghyub isn't running a sprint but he’s not running a marathon either. He’s close when he hooks his hands behind Hun’s knees and anchors him in place, rocks into Hun, hips lifting off the bed as Hun grinds down to meet him. His stomach clenches one last time, hips rushing up to bury himself in Hun as he comes, his hands dragging Hun down onto him. Hun moans beautifully, voice filling the room as he tightens around Seunghyub and spills over his stomach.

It’s the hottest thing Seunghyub’s ever seen.

Spent, he untenses against the mattress, laying bonelessly as he comes back down, heart pumping rapidfire. Hun’s hands are electric where they trail down his sides and he slides off Seunghyub, drawing a weak groan from him.

Seunghyub’s skin tingles, muscles prickling from exertion, and he focuses his attention back on Hun when he spreads himself out on Seunghyub like a giant cat. He’s chipper, playful as he scatters kisses across Seunghyub’s chest as if to entice him into another round. Seunghyub would love to rise to the occasion but that’ll have to be for another time.

-

While Seunghyub would love to say that Hun wasted no time in tumbling back into bed with him, in reality, it’s late afternoon before Seunghyb makes the first move himself. He feels distinctly ashamed about it, like there’s something wrong with his impatience, his desire, or the fact that he’s asking for help from someone who enthusiastically offered. Realistically, Seunghyub knows there’s nothing out of line with what he’s about to do - except for maybe how bad he wants it - but his stomach burns hot with nerves all the same as he approaches Hun sitting at the tiny kitchen table.

When Seunghyub nears, Hun looks up and his eyes catch Seunghyub’s as he seems to know, immediate and telling, what Seunghyub is there for. Hun draws him down until he’s hunched over, doubled in half, a hand sliding over Seunghyub’s arm and resting on his shoulder.

It would be grounding if the touch wasn’t sending expectant jitters coursing through Seunghyub, collecting low in his stomach like a hot coal.

“Eager, aren’t you?” Hun’s lips are at his ear; Seunghyub can hear the wicked grin resting prettily on them.

“You said ‘tomorrow’.” He pauses, trying to gather himself. His voice feels thick in his throat, the pitch low and throaty in a way that not only belies his arousal, it sets it up in a flashing neon display for all to witness. “It’s tomorrow.”

Hun doesn’t deign to respond to such a blunt, obvious statement, instead attaching his mouth to the juncture between Seunghyub’s neck and shoulder. He noses the collar of Senghyub’s shirt out of the way, his fingers tugging at the fabric until it dips down far enough to display the lines of Seunghyub’s chest. After he’s left a wet bruise, Hun moves down to focus on the newly exposed swath of skin before him.

Seunghyub has one hand braced on the back of the chair, the other on the edge of the table, his balance getting shakier by the second as he just wants more and more to sink down onto Hun’s lap, perched on his legs with exploratory hands tracing over every inch of his body. He doesn’t. Seunghyub waits, restraint not thinning so much as being meticulously eroded by the warm caress of Hun’s mouth. His legs feel weak, his attention so divided he seems to hardly be able to hold himself up.

The muscles in his back begin to ache, curved down as he is to meet Hun, and the wood bites into his palms, creates angry red and purple lines where it digs into his skin. But as long as Hun’s hands are on his shoulders, his fingertips brushing against Seunghyub’s hair like a whisper, Seunghyub’s not going to move. Hun continues to kiss along his shoulder, the neck of Seunghyub’s shirt stretched so loose it hangs off his arm. Seunghyub shudders, his fingers losing feeling as all his blood gathers south, pools deep in his belly and heads down, down.

By the time Hun finally pulls away, Seunghyub guesses he must have a ribbon of red pulled to the top of his skin, dark and slippery in the shape of Hun’s lips. Hun’s mouth is dark, a light sheen of saliva shimmering on his lips as their eyes meet. Seunghyub quakes, unable to hide the way his body shakes under the weight of Hun’s eyes. He knows that Hun doesn’t miss it either, his eyes flashing with interest as he takes in Seunghyub, devouring him with his gaze.

Hun’s eyes stray downward, sliding across Seunhyub’s torso and settling on the tent of his pants. Seunghyub is still standing, hunched over awkwardly, almost curled in on himself above Hun, his dick growing painfully hard from Hun’s stare alone.

And then it’s not just Hun’s stare but his hand too as he grabs Seunghyub through his pants, fingers curling achingly around him. Seunghyub pitches his hips forward, grinding up against the heat of Hun’s palm, a gravelly moan pushing up and out of his chest. Hun gives him another soft squeeze before pulling his hand away; Seunghyub barely has time to register the loss before Hun ducks out from under Seunghyub, arm wrapping around Seunghyub’s waist to turn him around.

Following blindly, Seunghyub lets himself get dragged into his bedroom, his legs only just hitting the mattress when Hun crawls over top of him, mouth hungry.

The contrast between the soft sheets and Hun’s angles, the coolness of the room and the heat of Hun’s body, has Seunghyub’s head spinning. He clings to Hun, wraps him in his arms and presses him as close as he can. Hun’s hands trip under the hem of Seunghyub’s shirt and slide up, over his stomach, his chest, back down his sides. When they sweep back up his torso again, Hun brings the shirt up with them, breaks their kiss to wrench the shirt over Seunghyub’s head.

Seunghyub’s hair is knocked into his eyes from the motion and he stares, sees Hun above him, fragmented and brilliant, like a prism. His hands grab at Hun’s waist and he grounds himself in the moment as he circles his hips up against Hun’s. The action elicits a little noise from Hun, something like a moan that gets caught somewhere in his chest, coming out as nothing more than a rush of air.

Hun surges forward and crushes his mouth against Seunghyub’s, open and deep. Seunghyub loses himself in Hun’s mouth, loses himself in the rhythm of the tiny, shallow pushes of Hun’s hips against his. Completely out of his control, Hun sucks the urgency from Seunghyub’s body, brings him back down slow and steady until Seunghyub doesn’t feel as if he’s about to break out of his own skin anymore.

They could be there like that, Seunghyub putty in Hun’s hands, for a minute or an hour - Seunghyub doesn’t even try to keep track, finding it more important to count the number of kisses Hun leaves on his chest, or follow the way his fingers dance over the band of Seunghyub’s underwear just before he tugs them down.

Sitting up, Hun sheds all his clothes in an instant, his body lining up against Seunghyub’s deliciously as he lays out beside him.

“Turn over,” Hun whispers into his hair, a hand smoothing down Seunghyub’s arm.

Seunghyub rolls onto his stomach, breathes into his pillow in deep, measured pulls as Hun draws his palms down Seunghyub’s back. Hun’s hands slow at Seunghyub’s hips, brushing over the curve of his ass and stopping, his thumbs skimming between the cheeks. The touch of his fingers is light, curious, and so very, very slow. One finger circles Seunghyub’s rim, the pad brushing over the sensitive skin so softly it almost tickles.

Gradually, the pressure increases but still doesn’t enter, teasing, agonizing. The wait is killing Seunghyub, binding his muscles so tightly that he’s afraid he’s about to start trembling, body pulled taut like a bow string, ready to snap. Seunghyub sucks in a breath and holds it in until his lungs are burning, hot face pressed into the pillow. He needs to relax. Hun’s hands massage at his skin, still not pushing in, and Seunghyub doesn’t know if he’s thankful for the time it takes or if it’s just driving him mad.

Maybe it’s somewhere in between.

Hun places a dry kiss to the dip in Seunghyub’s back just before his finger nudges inside. It’s not very deep, it can’t be with how gently he does it, but the breach feels so foreign that Seunghyub’s hand almost shoots out to grab at Hun’s wrist. He doesn’t, instead digging his forehead into the pillow to hide himself, each exhalation reflected back hot on his already burning face. Hun works his finger into Seunghyub a millimeter at a time, allowing Seunghyub so much time to adjust that his embarrassment and trepidation have almost bled away completely by the time Hun is knuckle deep.

Fingers clenching into the sheets, Seunghyub fights his instinct to push back onto Hun’s hand when Hun pulls his finger out, nearly sliding out of Seunghyub before pushing back in just as slowly. The slide becomes easier, not so unusual.

Seunghyub turns his head to the side, cheek pressed into the pillow as a wave of cool air rushes at his face. Another finger nudges against his hole and Seunghyub freezes up for a moment before exhaling heavily, forcing himself to relax. Taking this as a sign, Hun pushes a second finger in.

“Okay?” he asks at Seunghyub’s stuttered sound.

Seunghyub swallows, feels the stretch and the slight burn, feels the warmth of Hun’s fingers inside him.

“Okay,” he says, eyes squeezing shut.

With a hand smoothing down Seunghyub’s back, Hun presses in until he’s up to the knuckle. It doesn’t knock the air out of his lungs this time, but a moan blossoms in his chest, almost rolls up his throat and out of his mouth at the feeling of Hun spreading his fingers apart.

For what seems like the better part of a half hour, Hun works Seunghyub open with his fingers, adding a third into the mix and pumping until Seunghyub’s dick is throbbing, trapped between his body and the mattress. Each movement causes him to rut down against the sheets in tiny pushes, the friction almost unbearable with how much Seunghyub aches. He knows now, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that the pace is nothing short of maddening, that he’s shivering and loose and aching, dick red and straining between his legs, just from Hun’s fingers.

“Please,” he groans, hips canting back against Hun’s hand.

Hun crooks his fingers encouragingly and Seunghyub writhes, a broken moan falling to the sheets.

“Up,” Hun murmurs, his free arm slipping underneath Seunghyub’s stomach and wrapping around his waist.

He gently hoists Seunghyub’s hips up until Seunghyub is kneeling on the bed, chest still pressed into the mattress. His fingers never still, pushing in and out leisurely in a way that has Seunghyub clenching down on him, desperate. Seunghyub is dripping on the sheets, held up by shaking legs as Hun’s fingers continue to slide in and out of him, hitting a spot that makes Seunghyub’s muscles weak.

“Hun,” he moans, fingers smarting from the white knuckle grip he has on the sheets.

Hun shushes him, plastering himself across Seunghyub’s back. “I want to make sure you’re ready,” he says.

He bites at Seunghyub’s neck, along the top of the curve where Seunghyub hangs his head, his teeth closing around the bones of Seunghyub’s spine. Seunghyub shudders, more come leaking out of him. His voice feels like sand as it passes over his tongue.

“I’m ready.”

Hun pumps his hand two more times, faster now, before his fingers slips out. Seunghyub’s hands shake in anticipation. Hun settles in behind him, knees pressing imprints down into the mattress when -

“Wait.”

Hun pauses immediately.

“I want -” Seunghyub swallows. “I want to do it like you did,” he says, twisting around to look at Hun. His voice is raspy, his breath shivering out of him as his heart fires away in his chest.

“Oh,” Hun says, the sound escaping him in a rush, eyes blown wide and dark.

He darts forward and kisses Seunghyub, crawling over Seunghyub to lay out over him. Seunghyub’s ribs crack open inside him, want flooding his body as he traps Hun in his arms. A hot tongue slips between his lips, sweeps over his own tongue and coaxes him to the edge of sanity, slick and waiting.

When Hun pulls away, his lips are shining wetly and he swipes his tongue across them, licking away the evidence of their kiss. Seunghyub’s stomach clenches; he wants to pull Hun to him again. The decision is made by Hun first, his eyes twinkling as he steals a playful, deceptively fleeting kiss before he tugs on Seunghyub’s hands. Seunghyub scrambles up, heart like a ticking bomb as Hun takes his place against the sheets.

He hadn’t noticed it before, face buried in the pillow and eyes shut tight, but as Seunghyub hovers above Hun’s hips, he faces the instant regret of his impatience. In the late afternoon, his room is well lit, flooded with diffused sunlight that spreads across everything with sparkling clarity. Seunghyub can see Hun perfectly, could probably count his eyelashes if he leaned down close enough. Which means that Hun can see him just as well, probably even better.

Seunghyub is displayed before him like a piece of stained glass, shimmering in his frame and ready to break. Somehow, the shame makes him tremble with need, heart pounding, his body flushed with heat.

Shuffling forward on his knees, Seunghyub releases a steeling breath, gives himself a mental cheer, and reaches down to wrap a hand around Hun’s dick. This isn’t the first time he’s touched Hun, but the newness of the situation makes it feel like it is. Seunghyub hasn’t been a virgin for a long time and even so, his hand shakes with nerves as he positions himself.

“Go slow,” Hun says, placing a hand on Seunghyub’s thigh before Seunghyub lowers himself. “This’ll feel different.”

His thumb rubs across Seunghyub’s skin in a comforting way Seunghyub wouldn’t have thought a demon capable of just a few weeks ago. He’s learned a lot in a short time.

Seunghyub hovers, still in position but hesitating now as a splash of fear runs down his neck.

“Will it hurt?”

He locks eyes with Hun, watches the way his pupils dilate before his eyes go half lidded, focused.

“I’ll make it feel good.”

The huskiness in Hun’s voice sends a shock of shivers through Seunghyub and that’s all the boost of confidence he needs to push the head of Hun’s dick past his rim and inside. His legs tense up at the unfamiliar feeling and the pad of Hun’s thumb resumes its gentle back and forth motion on his thigh.

“Just breathe,” Hun says softly, misreading Seunghyub’s tension.

Seunghyub isn’t in pain, the words floating past his ears and to the floor as he sinks down a little more, marvelling at the heat filling him. Hun’s fingers tighten around the muscle of Seunghyub’s thigh, his palm a burning reminder. For as much as Seunghyub wants Hun to fill him completely, he takes it as slow as he can stand, his thighs starting to shake from the effort. He leans forward, hands braces against the mattress to take off some of the strain, the new angle causing Hun to rub inside of him differently.

A strangled moan gets stuck in Seunghyub’s throat, has him panting lightly as he struggles to allow himself the time to adjust before diving off the deep end. All the while, a stream of barely comprehensible encouragement pours sweetly from Hun’s mouth, a rush of white noise to help soothe Seunghyub as he slips further and further down. Calming it is not, however, with the sound of Hun’s steady voice egging him on, making the temperature in his veins ratchet up another notch with every second.

When he’s finally seated fully, Seunghyub’s head drops forward, the heat incredible. Hun’s hands caress his legs, allowing Seunghyub a moment to just feel. Everything is up to him now.

There’s something powerful about that, about knowing that Hun, this incubus whose existence feeds on sexual energy itself, is waiting on _him_ to make his move. Seunghyub’s head spins. His gaze travels up Hun’s torso, from his navel to his clavicle, up the tendons of his neck and the slope of his jaw. Their eyes meet, a current of electricity sparking at every point their bodies touch.

And then Seunghyub raises up and sinks back down.

The familiarity of the feeling surprises him, fills him with a rush of pleasure as Hun’s eyes widen, his hands clamping down on the tops of Seunghyub’s thighs. This sets off a chain of fireworks, the only signal they both need to move, and when Seunghyub brings his hips down this time, he’s met with Hun’s hips rising up to meet him. It hits deep inside him, the motion rocking him back up, and Seunghyub doesn’t think anymore, lets his body take over as he rides Hun.

They’re connected, Hun inside him, his hands anchoring Seunghyub as he thrusts up to meet him. Seunghyub’s legs are tights at Hun’s sides, his fingers clenched in the sheets at Hun’s waist, a fire burning between them. Hun meets him a little faster with each motion, Seunghyub’s hips dropping a little deeper in response. A flush spreads across Hun’s neck, painting his pale skin, and Seunghyub distantly remembers to be thankful for the sunlight still illuminating the room, making visible the way Hun’s stomach clenches as he raises his hips to meet Seunghyub.

Hun catches him watching, a hand on Seunghyub’s cheek directing Seunghyub to look at him, leading Seunghyub down to his mouth.

Their rhythm becomes stilted, rough and disjointed as their mouths slide together. Hun’s fingers twist in his hair, hold Seunghyub in place even as his dick continues to drive into Seunghyub, grip tight as if Hun could happily keep him there for an eternity. And as much as Seunghyub would love that, he is but a mere human and would likely fall to pieces a hundred times over.

He’s never felt this way before, the complete center of someone’s focus, and it sends innumerous ripples of pleasure shivering down his veins.

When they part for air, Seunghyub pulls back, his spine unbending as he straightens all the way up, towering. Despite Hun being laid out beneath him, an easy sort of confidence radiates from him, languid and sensual. Seunghyub always knew Hun’s eyes were beautiful, they were just about the first thing he’d noticed. But seeing him like this, relaxed and ready, tipsy off Seunghyub’s energy, Seunghyub can’t help but want to get lost in him.

He does, as Hun’s eyes match with his, pulling Seunghyub in. Hun really does have the most perfect bedroom eyes, intense and erotic and filled with desire, like he was made just to ruin Seunghyub. It’s working.

With Hun’s eyes on him, Seunghyub lifts himself up slowly, rising on his knees until Hun almost slips out of him. Then, without delaying any further, Seunghyub drops his weight down, taking Hun up to the hilt, completely full.

A moan is pulled from deep in his throat, his head tipping back. It’s joined by Hun’s voice, breathy and throaty, the sounds swirling into a virtuous harmony. And it’s like they never missed a beat; Hun angles his hips and pushes up into Seunghyub, lifting off the bed. Seunghyub’s hips work down, circling onto Hun’s dick, his back arched as he tries to match Hun’s speed. He leans back, hands braced against the bed behind him to steady himself.

Seunghyub’s body is put on full display like this, nowhere to hide, but he has no presence of mind to pay the potential embarrassment any attention - no, he can’t think of anything once Hun shifts and hits that spot in Seunghyub that he’d touched with his fingers. His arms wobble, going weak with pleasure, his body seeming to react to Hun without conscious thought anymore.

It’s all he can do to keep pace with Hun, sweat beading at his temples, pleasure building low in his stomach with every movement. Every push of their hips has Hun hitting that spot deeper. Hun runs a hand down Seunghyub’s side, stroking over the sensitive skin before sliding it across his torso, down, to take Seunghyub in his hand. Seunghyub’s arms almost buckle beneath him as Hun fists him, his strokes matching the maddening rhythm of his hips. Hun’s thumb brushes over the tip just as he strikes that spot in Seunghyub.

The orgasm hits Seunghyub before he has a chance to tell Hun.

A moan bursts from his lips like a gunshot, deep and quavering as his whole body tenses, clenching around Hun. The tension releases not a second later, ribbons of come splattering across Hun’s torso. Below him, Hun’s fingers dig into his thighs, a ragged moan leaving his mouth as an impossible warmth fills Seunghyub.

He shakes, an earthquake ripping through him as he pitches forward, collapsing against Hun’s chest, right into his own come. Hun slips out of him, his come leaking from Seunghyub. It should probably register as disgusting but Seunghyub can’t focus on anything but the rapidfire drum of Hun’s heartbeat and Hun’s fingers combing through his hair. He’s spiraling back down, a limp weight on top of Hun, when Hun drags his lips across Seunghyub’s cheek, a low, sultry sound coming from him.

“Wanna go again?”

Seunghyub’s breath hitches at the idea, weak and depleted as he is, with Hun pressed beneath him, a hot, hard length stirring against him. He whimpers pitifully, energy drained - Hun’s a freaking demon.

-

Hun is only cuddly after sex.

He’ll curl up against Seunghyub’s side, affectionate and soft, and trace intricate patterns into Seunghyub’s skin. Otherwise, he’s holed up on the couch or in Seunghyub’s bed, an invisible barrier clearly marking out his own space. Seunghyub doesn’t mind; he’s definitely a cuddly kind of guy but he can respect that Hun’s usually not.

Leaving Hun to his own space proves time and time again to be the right move, giving him enough independence to decide to come back to fuck Seunghyub’s brains out without being overwhelmed by him. It’s not an everyday thing for them - sometimes Hun only needs a light kiss and nothing more to sustain him. He’d explained it briefly once, sated and compliant, answering Seunghyub’s questions generously.

Evidently, different types of contact provided him with different levels of energy in return and, similar to humans, the more energy he expended, the more needed to be replenished. After a particularly big meal, Hun can go for several days without needing to be recharged, but he has no issue with being a bit of a glutton. And anyway, Seunghyub has a lot of energy to burn and isn’t above indulging Hun’s appetite.

Of course, this also means that sometimes Hun gets up to no good, a dangerous, playful look flitting across his face if Seunghyub is able to spot it in time.

Seunghyub is caught up in this very mischievous streak one day, lounging in bed on a long afternoon. He must have dozed off at some point because he’s awoken by a warm weight settling between his legs. Struck with a strange sense of deja vu, Seunghyub looks down not to see Hun, but to see a moving lump beneath the blankets. He takes a peek, lifting the edge of the blanket to see a pair of large eyes glinting back at him.

“What are you doing under there?” he asks, ducking his head under the blanket.

“It’s a surprise. Lay back down and close your eyes.”

Seunghyub has no idea what Hun is up to, but he complies anyway, settling back against the pillows and letting his eyes slip closed. Nothing’s even happened yet, Seunghyub waiting quietly, but everything feels heightened in his anticipation. Hun’s breathing is only just audible, muffled and dampened by the blanket.

He’s warm where his body meets Seunghyub’s, pressed close, poised for action. Seunghyub’s heart rate kicks up, building to a hammering pace as he waits for Hun to move, to do _something_ , breath caught in his chest. Then the blanket is tugged, sliding down a few centimeters before bunching back up as Hun adjusts, hunched beneath the covers, his hands at Seunghyub’s hips.

Hun’s fingertips brush across Seunghyub’s skin as he slides everything down Seunghyub’s legs. Seunghyub lifts his hips to help and receives a dry kiss to his stomach for his efforts. Naked from the waist down, Hun’s breath a damp heat on his skin, Seunghyub suppresses a shudder, already anticipating the next touch.

It comes in the form of Hun’s hands on his knees, pushing his legs even further apart. Hun’s breath ghosts over Seunghyub’s skin as he lays himself out flat beneath the sheets. For a passing moment, Seunghyub thinks he can feel Hun’s lips flit over the tip of his dick before the sensation is gone. Hun’s shoulders keep Seunghyub’s thighs apart, the thin material of his shirt separating their skin from touching.

Time is drawn out, the edge of the blankets twisting restlessly in Seunghyub’s fingers, the decision of the first move out of his hands and up to Hun. Seunghyub diligently keeps his eyes shut, but they almost fly open when Hun presses his lips to the innermost corner of Seunghyub’s thigh. His face is buried between Seunghyub’s legs, his mouth peppering chaste kisses over the delicate skin as he moves downwards.

Seunghyub’s legs tremble, toes curling in the air when Hun’s breath wafts over his hole. Then, a wet heat laps at the skin there, burning and bold, and Seunghyub’s knees raise, his heels digging into the mattress while he tries to keep from moving his hips.

A hand caresses his thigh tenderly, Hun’s voice fire on his skin. “Is this okay?”

The air leaves Seunghyub’s lungs in a rush.

“God, yes,” he groans, hips flexing up slightly, an open invitation.

Hun’s fingers tighten against his skin for a moment and then his tongue is on Seunghyub again, flat and wet, swiping over him. He explores, the angle affording him better access after Seunghyub had inadvertently moved. Seunghyub slips one hand underneath the blankets and his fingers thread through Hun’s hair, petting it back as Hun licks him leisurely.

The feeling is new but not unwelcome and Seunghyub isn’t in a hurry for it to be over.

Everything under the blanket is so warm, the heat trapped in with Hun, who’s generating an inferno in Seunghyub’s veins, careless and destructive. Seunghyub wonders if Hun can tell what kind of effect he has on Seunghyub, if he knows that Seunghyub is completely and willingly at his mercy. He wonders if Hun knows what Seunghyub would do just to keep feeling Hun’s hands on him for the rest of time.

It doesn’t take long before Hun’s tongue presses against Seunghyub’s entrance in a long, sure swipe before dipping inside. Seunghyub lets out a choked off noise, his heels grinding into the mattress as his fingers tighten in Hun’s hair. Hun takes that as his signal to dive in head first, his thumbs spreading Seunghyub open, hot as he licks inside Seunghyub. His tongue plunges in, slipping in and out in a dizzying rhythm.

Whether it’s too slow or too fast, Seunghyub has no idea, only that he doesn’t want Hun to ever stop, wants more and more.

The hand not in Hun’s hair grips the headboard, the wood hard and unforgiving beneath his fingers. Such a contrast only serves to highlight Seunghyub’s mounting pleasure as he lays wedged between, backed up against a metaphorical wall, held up by Hun and his own flimsy will. Hun breathes against him harshly, his mouth slick against Seunghyub. With his eyes closed, Seunghyub can feel everything. His body is hypersensitive, all nerve endings alight and firing rapidly.

He’s writhing against Hun’s tongue, helpless moans falling from his mouth like petals in the wind.

When Hun sucks at his skin, tongue buried deep inside him, Seunghyub’s palm flattens against Hun’s head, pulls Hun against him as closely as possible. Maybe this isn’t supposed to be how it works, but Seunghyub doesn’t care anymore - maybe he’s never cared at all, riding Hun’s face until his thighs are shaking, his toes are curling into the sheets, and his back arching off the bed.

Seunghyub comes on his stomach completely untouched, coating his shirt and the underside of the blanket.

Hun brings him down, licks over his clenching hole in broad, dirty strokes that leave Seunghyub’s throat fluttering. He feels a disgusting, sticky, wet mess, laying covered in Hun’s saliva and his own come. Even so, he can’t bring himself to move from it, especially not when Hun crawls out from beneath the blanket, skin flushed a pretty pink and hair tousled, and tucks himself under Seunghyub’s arm to suck a kiss into Seunghyub’s neck.

-

As it turns out, after getting through the drought of physical intimacy and the unexpected and slightly overwhelming landslide of it thereafter, Seunghyub proves to have a tremendous amount of stamina. It doesn’t take too long for him to adjust to the change in his sex life, but once he has, they figure it out on accident.

Hun is buried deep in Seunghyub, his hips working in small, shallow pushes that have Seunghyub seeing stars spot across his vision. He keeps hitting that place in Seunghyub, brushing against it just enough to tease but not enough to satisfy. It’s driving Seunghyub crazy.

The room is coated in a warm yellow glow, lit up by the artificial light of a single dying bulb. Coupled with the recently burnt out scented candles littered about and Hun’s own intoxicating scent, Seunghyub’s head is swimming. His legs are pushed up to his chest, knees hooked over Hun’s shoulders as Hun thrusts into him. Hun’s hands are buried in the taut muscle of his thighs, fingers sinking into the soft skin in a way that Seunghyub faintly hopes leaves marks.

He’s getting close, the anticipation working him up despite the unhurried movement. Hun thrusts in a little deeper and Seunghyub clenches down on him, a moan slipping past his lips as he pushes up to meet Hun. He grabs at Hun’s hand, nails biting into the pale skin.

And then Hun stops.

Seunghyub tosses his head to the side, groaning raggedly into a pillow.

“Hun.”

His throat is dry, scratchy, the name coming out thick. Hun hums and shifts, seating himself in more deeply but still not moving. Seunghyub reaches up, his arms wrapping around Hun to drag him down, lips meeting Hun’s with a sloppy sort of urgency. His heart is thundering against Hun’s chest, his mouth working messily as he licks into Hun’s mouth.

Hun lets him work out the frantic energy, a hand stroking back Seunghyub’s hair. He seems so calm, so unaffected that it has a mirroring effect on Seunghyub, his breathing calming to a more normal rate, legs untensing and falling limp over Hun’s back. It does nothing to quell his aching erection though, still hard as ever, trapped between their stomachs.

“What do you want?” Hun asks, lips pressed into Seunghyub’s jaw.

“Keep going.”

Huns eyes flash with delight as he pulls back and slams his hips forward, picking up to a faster pace than before. The pleasure builds in Seunghyub rapidly, starting up from right where it left off, his stomach clenching as Hun rocks into him. Seunghyub releases Hun, lets himself feel everything until he can’t hardly stand it anymore, right on the edge.

It’s not Hun who stops this time, but Seunghyub.

“Wait,” he gasps out, pulling at Hun’s arms.

Hun stills immediately and his eyes lock onto Seunghyub’s curiously.

“I’m gonna -”

He doesn’t want to come yet, doesn’t want it to be over.

His bangs are stuck to his forehead, his body burning up as he lays folded in half. Above him, Hun’s throat shines and Seunghyub’s doesn’t even think before deciding he needs to touch him. Seunghyub leans up and licks the sweat from Hun’s neck, his hands sliding across Hun’s slick back. He can feel Hun get harder inside him and, having pulled himself back far enough from the edge, sucks a kiss into Hun’s neck.

“Keep going.”

Hun knows the game now, his hips snapping forward, pounding into Seunghyub, fingers digging into Seunghyub’s thighs.

The room is filled with the sound of skin slapping skin, harsh breath, a chorus of moans ringing out in harmony. Seunghyub learns something about himself that day, accompanied by Hun, who is more than willing to test out whatever strikes Seunghyub’s fancy. There’s a discovery in there somewhere, hidden amongst rushed kisses and drawn out pleasure, but Seunghyub doesn’t realize it until long after Hun pulls out.

All he knows is that this is the best he’s ever felt, teetering on the edge of a drop.

Hun keeps him there at his behest, works Seunghyub until he’s so high up the fall will be catastrophic. Seunghyub can’t wait to hit the ground.

Every time Seunghyub clenches down around Hun, his stomach tense and his breathing stuttered, Hun stalls, his hips stilling until Seunghyub spins back down, dizzy and shaking. And each time, it takes less and less for Seunghyub to reach the edge he’ll plummet from, driven by Hun up, up, up into the sky, higher and higher with each motion.

Seunghyub hangs on to Hun’s shoulders, the veins in his forearms straining from the tension. Hun is hunched over so far that Seunghyub’s thighs are pressed straight against his chest as Hun slides in and out of him.

Everything feels sensitive, overstimulated and raw. Sweat drips from Hun’s temple and runs a clear track along the side of his face. Seunghyub would lean up and connect their mouths if even the slightest movement didn’t feel like it was going to shatter him to pieces. Hairline fractures have erupted all over him, marbled his muscles until he’s a shaking mess in Hun’s hands.

Hun’s hips roll forward, striking deep, and a moan is ripped from Seunghyub, stolen out of the air by Hun’s lips. His breath leaves him in rough bursts as he pants against Hun’s skin, open mouthed and desperate.

Pleasure builds in him like a hurricane and, this time, Senghyub is powerless to stop it. He squeezes his eyes shut, hands scrabbling at the sheets just to have something to hold on to. A sound rises in his throat, catching on his tongue as Hun buries himself inside Seunghyub. Tears well at the corners of Seunghyub’s eyes, unbidden, his face flushed and sweaty as he cries out and he pulls Hun down, holds on to him as he comes apart at the seams.

In the end, it doesn’t slam into Seunghyub like a truck, wrenching the orgasm from his body. Instead, it’s pulled from him slowly, Hun hunched over him, panting into each other’s mouths as heat fills Seunghyub up. Come leaks over his stomach for what feels like an eternity as Hun presses kisses across his chest, dotting them over his skin like dew drops.

The tears spill out, streaking down the sides of Seunghyub’s face as he lies, sensitive and overstimulated, beneath Hun. His skin pings uncomfortably, nerves firing as if a series of fireworks were set off inside him. Seunghyub is trembling from the inside out, bones melted until he’s got nothing holding him in place but Hun’s hands. Hun lowers Seunghyub’s legs carefully, lets him lay limp against the bed and strokes his tongue across Seunghyub’s languidly. Seunghyub can do nothing but hang on, sated and floating, tethered only by Hun.

He comes back to himself when Hun brushes a hand down the side of his face, directs Seunghyub’s gaze onto himself. Seunghyub feels dazed, his head fuzzy and his vision blurred through unshed tears. Hun’s eyes search his face, a thumb swiping the tear tracks away. Even this little bit of contact feels like so much and Seunghyub brings a hand up to grab at Hun’s wrist, trying to ground himself.

His grip is unsteady, fingers wrapping around Hun’s bones and overlapping, desperate to find a stable connection to keep himself in the present. Seunghyub’s skin is so sensitive that every touch has a fleeting trail of pain zipping through it, leaving him weak. But he feels good, drunk on pleasure and riding down the high, every inch of him tingling with sensation.

Still, when Hun pulls out of him, moving so slowly, Seunghyub might rip himself to pieces. He feels open, exposed.

A trail of come spills out of him, dripping onto the sheets. It drags a fragile moan from him, pitiful and thin. Hun shushes him gently, his fingers gliding down the side of Seunghyub’s face once more, over his jaw, tender and almost apologetic. Through the heated grip of his palm against Hun’s, Seunghyub tries to convey to Hun that he has nothing to apologize for, that he gave Seunghyub everything he asked for and more.

Hun lays beside Seunghyub, running his fingers through Seunghyub’s hair and down his sides, his lips delivering kisses to Seunghyub’s skin every so often. He’s noticeably reserved this time around, much softer now than he usually is. Hun doesn’t speak, instead humming faintly while he allows Seunghyub to recover from his drop, attentive hands caring for him.

Seunghyub’s face is sticky with sweat and dried tears, come cooling on his stomach. Hun’s eyes are dark, pupils blown out as he runs his gaze along Seunghyub’s face. A faint trace of pink lingers on his cheeks, faded and soft against his pale skin. Seunghyub wants to kiss him.

He pulls Hun to him, receiving his lips easily, buried deep in the mattress as he comes back from the edge of euphoria. Hun guides him back, Seunghyub’s anchor, a demon wrapped in an angel’s clothes. Seunghyub pulls him closer, an arm curling around Hun’s waist.

-

Condensation hangs on the walls, the mirror fogged up from all the steam rising off the bath. They’re crammed in Seunghyub’s tiny tub, the scent of Seunghyub’s shampoo still drifting in the air. The tub is just this side of cramped for Seunghyub alone and with Hun in front of him, there’s not much room for anything else.

Seunghyub doesn’t mind being plastered against Hun’s smooth back, his legs keeping Hun tightly nestled in front of him. Hun is allowing him a rare moment of closeness, the treat of existing in the same space with Seunghyub’s arms around him. Typically, Hun only hangs around after he’s been sated, valuing his personal bubble and independence. Seunghyub tries not to touch him too much outside of these times, but that doesn’t mean that he’s not going to savor such a special opportunity.

He runs his hands along Hun’s arms, the skin sliding smoothly beneath his wet palms. Hun rests against him, his weight pushing Seunghyub’s back into the cool plastic wall of the tub. They’re wrapped in a warm steam, their exposed skin dewy and pinkened, surrounded by the quiet splashing of the water lapping at the sides of the bathtub.

It’s been a while since Seunghyub has last had the time to lounge in the bath, his muscles unknotting gradually as he relaxes. He can feel Hun doing the same in front of him, loose and lazy. Seunghyub’s hands continue to work over Hun, slippery, gentle, until Hun is nearly nodding off against his shoulder. He slides his hands down Hun’s sides, fingers splaying over Hun’s stomach and running along the hip bones jutting out underneath the expanse of skin.

Struck by a whim and unwilling to stop himself, Seunghyub lowers his head and impresses a kiss upon Hun’s cheek, then another, and then another, until his lips are trailing along Hun’s jaw, straying back up towards the corner of Hun’s mouth. Hun tilts his face towards Seunghyub, lips parting even as his eyelids remain closed, a silent but clear invitation. He falls into Seunghyub without hesitation, a hand coming up to curl around the back of Seunghyub’s ear as he opens his mouth to let Seunghyub in.

Small sounds drop from his lips, noises of comfort and contentment that play in Seunghyub’s ears like a melody. One of Seunghyub’s hands drifts down further, past Hun’s navel until he can hold Hun in his hand, fingers wrapped around him loosely. Hun twists his upper half around, angling himself closer to Seunghyub in an unmistakable signal.

 _Touch me_ , he’s saying. So Seunghyub does.

His hand glides over Hun’s dick easily, the water making the slide effortless. He keeps it slow, wanting Hun to stay relaxed and lazy, watching his hand move with open fascination. It’s not that Seunghyub never gets to touch Hun, or that he’s only ever on the receiving end of pleasure, rather it’s that he’s never had the chance to take a moment to fully appreciate Hun’s body in its entirety. He has run his fingers over every centimeter of Hun’s skin in reverence, has watched his body undulate and writhe, has seen Hun’s face as he climaxes. But wrapped in euphoria himself, Seunghyub hasn’t watched Hun be brought there. 

He’s going to change that now.

Seunghyub’s hand is much bigger than Hun, encompassing him almost completely, cupping him to the tip without hardly needing to move. Something about the way his fingers curl around Hun’s slim length is mesmerizing, drawing his gaze and sending warm shivers up his spine. The heat from Hun’s body surrounds him, leeching the warmth from the water and pumping it back into the steamy air around them like a blanket.

His hand never stops moving, lazily at first but gaining speed, spurred on by Hun’s breathy noises and the way his hands slide down Seunghyub’s chest. One of Hun’s hands journeys further downward but Seunghyub stills it, his other hand still pumping as he brings Hun’s hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles.

“Let me do it,” he breathes, voice sounding even then too loud in the bathroom.

Seunghyub wants to spoil Hun.

At Hun’s slightly dazed nod, he kisses Hun soundly, his hand speeding up just a little more. A noise gets caught in the back of Hun’s throat, rough and rumbling. When they break apart, separating with a quiet smack, Hun settles back against Seunghyub’s chest. Seunghyub presses one last kiss into his skin, on the center of his nape, lips lingering on the ridge of Hun’s spinal cord as he grips Hun like he would himself, and moves.

Hun lets out a thick, scratchy surprised sound, his hips pushing into the circle of Seunghyub’s fingers almost sloppily, hungrily. That spurs Seunghyub to abandon his pace, instead starting up an unforgiving rhythm that has Hun choking on a moan, his hand scrambling back to find purchase. His grip on Seunghyub’s free arm is tight, fingers slipping on his wet skin.

Water sloshes against the sides of the tub almost obscenely, tipping out over the edge, jostled by the movement of Seunghyub’s arm and Hun’s desperate hips. The sound of crashing water bounces from the walls, echoing loudly in the bathroom, but Seunghyub can hardly hear it with the sight of Hun before him.

He knows the effect that Hun has on him, feels it every time Hun’s gaze falls on him or his fingertips brush Seunghyub’s arm. Still, it’s thrilling to remember, to see with his own eyes that he affects Hun the same way. Seunghyub turns his head, looks at Hun with his head tilted back and his eyes closed, lips parted with quiet moans streaming out into the air to join the symphony that is his pleasure. He’s so beautiful like this.

When Hun spills over into Seunghyub’s hand, he does so with a strangled groan and a breathy sigh, his fingers tightening on Seunghyub’s arm as his hips push up nearly out of the water. He collapses against Seunghyub, panting lightly, skin flushed all over from the heat of the room. Seunghyub’s head spins as he sits all the way up, dizzy. Hun is a useless, boneless weight on his chest and Seunghyub fumbles to get them both standing.

He drains the tub and rinses them both down with lukewarm water as Hun leans propper up against the wall. Goosebumps erupt across his skin as the water washes down his body, tiny trembles following in their wake. Seunghyub towels Hun dry before wrapping a second towel around himself, an arm supporting Hun as they make their way to the bed. Hun tumbles back immediately, landing on the sheets, his towel slipping off as he settles. He blinks sleepily, looking as if he’s about to drift off any second.

With a chuckle, Seunghyub pulls Hun into a sitting position.

“At least make sure your hair is dry,” he murmurs, grabbing the towel from the bed.

Hun makes a dissenting noise but allows Seunghyub to dry his hair, leaning heavily against Seunghyub, pliant and soft.

All of his energy is expended, drained from him instead of fed back because he didn’t gain any from Seunghyub. Hun is floppy and loose, a marked difference from the energetic, playful, cuddly demon he usually is after this kind of thing. Seunghyub decides he likes both versions of Hun.

Once Seunghyub has finally dried Hun’s hair, leaving it a messy fluff around Hun’s head, Hun falls back to the mattress with a soft fwump. Like an animal settling in to sleep, he burrows beneath the covers clumsily, the top of his head only just peeking out. Seunghyub climbs in beside him, the sheets soothingly cool against his bare skin. His legs tangle with Hun’s, their body heat mixing beneath the blankets as Seunghyub takes a sleep Hun in his arms, his heart beating against Hun’s back.

In the morning, Hun will probably take back his space once more - Seunghyub understands this. But he’ll make the most of the moments he can steal here.

Next time, he’s sure, Hun will pay him back tenfold, ever ready to up the stakes and prove his prowess and power as an incubus. Well, if this is a competition, then it’s one that Seunghyub is more than happy to drag out until the end of time. He smoothes over Hun’s hair, brushing it back from his face. Fondness sitting deep in his eyes, Seunghyub looks at Hun and decides that, yes, he’s glad Hun showed up in his room that night.

Even if it all started with a bang - quite literally - he’s willing to be pulled along for the ride as long as it’s Hun’s hand guiding him forward.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there demon, it's me. ya boy - seunghyub probably
> 
> i think i astral projected out of my body like eight times while writing this. hope you enjoyed it and sorry if you got whiplash between my last fic and whatever the hell this is!!
> 
> also huge thanks once again to [the_queenmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_queenmaker/pseuds/the_queenmaker) for beta-ing and idk. somehow getting through this many words of [hand waving]. i'd be lost without ya babe ♡


End file.
